Beda Makanan, Beda Cerita
by TifaCAT
Summary: Indonesia, di masa Agresi militer Belanda. Mengendap-endap, dan menyerang mendadak, kemudian pingsan mendadak. Didasarkan pada cerita pensiunan Letkol TNI. Bad sumarry. Baca aja. Full warning inside. Er, author baru jangan di flame


"Langsung kita maju, kita todong. Angkat tangan semua! Mereka menyerah tanpa perlawanan. Kita makan satenya. Pasukan DI/TII yang ditahan melihat kita dengan pandangan kesal karena satenya dimakan. Kita balas pelototi, apa lihat-lihat, " kata Supardi.

(sumber: merdeka . Com )

 **Beda Makanan, Beda Cerita**

 **A Hetalia-Axis Power fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine, Himaruya Hidekazu... (I wish Prussia is mine!)**

 **Warning: OC Male!Indonesia, OOC (?), just a garing humour, historical gagal, parody gaje, genre gak jelas, typo(s), author baru di fondom Hetalia-Axis Power, no pairing.**

 **Setting cerita: Zaman pasca-kemerdekaan; agresi militer Belanda dengan membonceng Sekutu.**

Indonesia diam, mengintai dengan sabar. Seperti harimau yang mengintai mangsanya, ia tiarap dibalik semak-semak, menggeram dalam hati, menyiagakan otot-ototnya untuk serangan mendadak. Senjatanya tergenggam erat di tangannya, tiketnya untuk menang dan berjaya, atau kalah sebagai pecundang.

Tap-tap-tap

Suara sepatu bersol tebal bukan high-heels itu melewatinya begitu saja dengan irama seorang tentara terlatih siap tempur, jantungnya berdetak kencang, namun semua penyamarannya menjamin bahwa dia akan berhasil mengelabuhi musuh sejeli apapun.

Meski dengan alat tempur seadanya, dia dan pasukannya menguasai medan lebih dari siapapun disini. Musuhnya tidak memiliki bahkan kesempatan 10% untuk mengetahui keberadaanya sebelum dia sendiri yang membuka kedoknya.

 _Dan saat itu terjadi_ , pikirnya, _Kemenangan ada ditanganku_.

Indonesia tersenyum. _Kemenangan_. Pikirnya. Ya, setelah semua perjuangan dan penderitaan yang dia jalani patut seharusnya ia dianugerahi dengan sebuah kemenangan manis.

"Hei, kau sudah selesai?"

Indonesia mendengar musuhnya berbicara. Masih tetap di posisi siaga-siap-tempur-nya ia mendengarkan.

"Sudah, kita bisa makan dan istirahat setelah ini."

Makan? Ah, Indonesia memejamkan mata. Bagaimana kiranya seorang tentara asing macam mereka makan? Masih dengan table manner dan appetizer-mainmenu-dessert kah? Ah, tentu saja tidak mungkin. Meskipun kau seorang Sri Ratu sekalipun, medan perang bukanlah tempat untuk bersantai; kau akan mati bahkan sebelum bisa melihat makanan penutup.

Dan ngomong-ngomong soal makanan Indonesia belum makan sejak kemarin.

Mencicipi sedikit masakan musuhnya setelah mengalahkan dan mengambil senjata mereka bukan ide yang buruk bukan?

Pasukannya kenyang, panglimanya senang dan negaranya menang.

Luar biasa.

Ting! Terdengar bunyi garpu beradu dengan piring dan sontak sift penjagaan berganti dan ditengah kamp berkumpul para tentara yang lapar menunggu jatah makan.

Keramaian yang teredam mulai terdengar.

1

.

2

.

3

.

Hitungan dalam hati semua prajurit Indonesia tergenapi dan secara serentak mereka berdiri dan berlari ke arah kamp, beberapa prajurit membungkam para tentara yang berjaga.

"Angkat Tangan semua!" Indonesia berteriak.

Para tentara asing itu kaget bukan main, beberapa dengan sigap memegang senjata dan melakukan perlawanan. Sayangnya tentara Indonesia menguasai keadaan.

Indonesia tersenyum lebar, Ia duduk melihat para rekannya menodongkan senjata pada para orang Eropa sialan itu atau mengambil senjata mereka sesuka hati dengan senyum yang sama.

Dan sesuai apa yang dia rencanakan, dia mendekati makanan yang tadi dikerubungi para tentara itu dan mengambilnya.

Makanan yang aneh, pikirnya, tapi lambungnya yang terbuat dari teflon dan sudah diisi dengan cairan asam dengan tingkat radiasi tinggi untuk menggantikan asam lambung pasti kuat melumatnya.

Ia mengangkat potongan makanan aneh itu, seorang prajurit musuh menatapnya horror, ia langsung balas menatapnya dengan pandangan Apa-lihat-lihat-memangnya-kau-ingin-?

Hap.

Sesaat Indonesia merasakan mual yang amat sangat dan selanjutnya...

...Gelap.

-(O)-

Indonesia terbangun perlahan. _Dimana ini?_ Pikirnya. Pandangan pertamanya adalah langit-langit yang terbuat dari bambu.

"Oh syukurlah!" Seseorang bersorak disebelahnya, tidak keras memang, bagaimanapun perasaan mereka, sebuah perayaan di medan perang bukanlah hal yang bijaksana. Sorakan pelan itu menjalar menjadi gumaman dan kata-kata syukur dari orang-orang lainnya.

Indonesia mencoba bangun, dan langsung disambut oleh tangan-tangan hangat yang membantunya. Ia bisa melihat bahwa hari masih petang dan mereka berada didalam sebuah gubuk tua, tempat persembunyian mereka di desa terpencil dimana mereka menyamar sebagai petani dan penggembala kambing sebelum saat tengah malam sampai subuh mereka bertransformasi menjadi pejuang tanah air dengan senapan di pundak dan golok dipinggang, tentu tak lupa bambu runcing di tangan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya pelan.

Seseorang yang masih sesenggukan dan berlinang air mata menjawab, "Bung pingsan setelah memakan makanan orang-orang terkutuk itu, kami langsung kalang kabut, mereka mengambil kesempatan itu untuk melakukan perlawanan. Tidak banyak berarti. Mereka tetap kalah gerakan, kami ambil semua persediaan mereka, dari makanan sampai senjata, kami simpan di gudang bung. Oh bung! Kami pikir bung tidak akan pernah bangun lagi! Duh Gusti..." Ia kembali mengucap syukur dan mencium tangan Indonesia.

"Apa ada yang terluka? Maksudku, dari pihak kita?" tanya Indonesia.

"Sedikit bung, sedikit sekali. Mereka sudah pergi dari sini ke hutan tadi pagi."

Indonesia menghela nafas. Semoga mereka membawa cukup obat dan perangkat pertolongan pertama, pergi dari rumah yang nyaman (bagi mereka yang serba kekurangan) ke hutan dengan tubuh penuh luka tentu riskan. Namun lebih riskan lagi untuk tinggal. Duh, otak siapa yang bisa menerjemahkan luka tembak yang didapat seorang petani padi? Jelaslah kalau dia seorang tentara pejuang tanah air ini. Dari lukanya.

"Apa mereka tahu kalau kita akan datang dan meracuni masakan mereka sendiri bung?" tanya seorang pemuda dengan baju kebesaran dan compang-camping, pinjaman, tentu saja.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin. Mereka terlihat sangat tidak siap, dan kalaupun mereka tahu mereka akan mempersiapkan lebih dari sekedar racun dalam makanan mereka sendiri yang masih belum jelas akan kita makan atau tidak."

Semua orang dalam gubuk itu manggut-manggut mengamininya.

 _Sial!_ pikirnya. untung saja keserakahan perutnya tidak berakibat fatal bagi perjuangan mereka.

Indonesia jadi bertanya-tanya sekuat apa sistem pencernaan para tentara sial itu.

Dan sejak hari itu Indonesia bersumpah bahwa ia tidak akan pernah memakan makanan tentara asing dimanapun lagi.

Oh catatan, terutama dari tentara Inggris.

~(Omake)~

"Hei, Dutch, menurutmu bagaimana serangan tentara kampung tadi?"

"Hm... mereka memiliki strategi yang bagus, dan mereka menguasai medan. Ini memberatkan kita untuk bisa menguasai daerah pedesaan di Jawa."

"Aku bingung, kenapa mereka tiba-tiba lengah dan mundur, yah, meski itu menguntungkan kita sih."

"...aku juga..."

Netherland memejamkan matanya dibenaknya ia memutar kembali adegan Indonesia menelan potongan scone buatan england-Saya ulangi lagi SCONE BUATAN ENGLAND-dan langsung terkapar di lantai dan membuatnya dapat dengan mudah melepaskan diri dari pasukan Indonesia dan menyerang balik, setidaknya mengakibatkan beberapa 'tentara kampung ' itu terluka.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia bersyukur bahwa ada seseorang yang cukup edan untuk menunjuk England, personifikasi Negara Britania Raya itu, sebagai koki di kamp mereka.

 **-Fin-**

 **Review please~**

 **Hehe.. ini fic gaje yang dibuat selama 3 jam (sekitaran) dan langsung di post.**

 **Btw, sebenernya Indonesia sudah pernah makan scone buatan England (waktu kekuasaan Hindia-Belanda diserahkan Belanda ke Inggris), tapi setelah itu dia koma dan amnesia. Begitulah ceritanya kemalangan Indonesia tercinta kita.**

 **Saya merasa bersalah menistakan negara sendiri di fic ini.**

 **Setting cerita: Zaman pasca-kemerdekaan; agresi militer Belanda dengan membonceng Sekutu. Entah agresi 1 atau 2 aku gak buka buku sejarah. Ng.. 1 kayaknya. Pokoknya si Nethere udah menguasai kota-kota penting di Jawa, tapi bagian daerah pedalaman dan hutan-hutan pelosok dikuasai tentara Indonesia.**

 **Oh ya, ff ini dibuat karena terinspirasi dari perkataan Letkol Supardi yang diambil dari yang diatas itu loh (nunjuk-nunjuk langit-langit laptop dengan gaje).**

 **Kenapa judulnya; Beda Makanan, Beda Cerita ? karena yang dikatakan oleh Letkol Supardi itu makan Sate, sedangkan yang dimakan Indonesia adalah SCONE ENGLAND.**

 **Nih link artikelnya (hilangkan spasi):** **http** **:** **/** **www** **. merdeka peristiwa / kisah-dramatis-lucu-kopassus-sergap-musuh-di-belantara-jabar . html**

 **Review! Review!**


End file.
